Forum:The Pub
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ nl:Forum:De kroegro:RoWikicity:CafeneaCategory:Tavern Welcome to the Pub! : also check the archive Elections: Voting All citizens can cast their votes in the [[Forum:Federal elections|'Federal Elections']]! Please read the regulations (on the election page) before voting. Thank you. : 19:42, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Make a statement Make a statement, say no to fascism and discrimination! Join the Anti-Fascist League to show that Lovia wont stand it! 12:09, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Pleas delete all references to the IGP then Pierlot McCrooke 12:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::You don't seem to get the point, the AFL opposes to the Iron Guardists because they are fascist. The fascists need to change, not the fair and democratic people. 12:14, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. But you have to stop calling the IGP a fascist party'. We are not. Do you want a trial? If no. THen you have to stop saying that IGP is fascist party. Pierlot McCrooke 12:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::The party logo states 'loyalty, strength, order', you wish to silence left movements and want to abolish elections. How would you describe such a party? Moderate democrats?! 12:20, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Only the undemocratical left movements. Russia alsforbids commies Pierlot McCrooke 12:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No they don't! They have one. Besides, the CP respects democratic elections and you don't. The IGP is undemocratic, the CP isn't! 12:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communist_Party_of_the_Russian_Federation You see, here is the link. Take a look at the gallery were they protest on the street. That is called freedom of speech and organization. 12:27, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Communism is badder than my party Pierlot McCrooke 13:11, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Make a statement law Would you support an outlaw of undemocratic parties? Yes, we should make a law on it right away! No, they just want to violate the constitution I like to be politically correct (read: an asshole) Just for fun, but I am curious though 12:45, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :Makes me think of Popper's theory on democracy. 13:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep, protect democracy from itself, 'mob rule' and 'dictature of the majority' and all that 14:18, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Was Karl Popper not the man who wrote about open and closed societies and such? -- 14:22, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think Popper sucks. He is actually a liberal conservatist, his silly 'falsifiability theorem' is like dogma all the way! 14:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am not so familiar with Popper's writings. I do know about his theory of open/closed societies and the book in which it was published. -- 14:32, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Most people adore his falsifiability theorem; it states that for a theory to be scientific it has to be able to prove it false. Now that works very well for the classical sciences, but it is almost impossible to use this principle in sociology, psychology, etc. because those sciences are not predictive in nature. 14:40, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::But the falsifiability still is crucial, right? I always thought of it as a good theory. But maybe, you are right - I had not thought of the social and human sciences yet. -- 14:43, January 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It is very correct, for it's domain; the exact sciences. Social (or human) sciences suffer by it. Only institutional and other surface theories would be 'correct' then. 14:51, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Oh yes. Who is your favorite philosopher, if I may ask? -- 14:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I like most thinkers of the progressive/left spectrum. Existentialists like Sartre. I also appreciate the work of Kierkegaard and Hegel, though I do not agree with most of their findings. I believe that my all-time favorite would be Karl Marx, he may have overestimated the effects, but his findings were genius! Like my prof of sociology said: 'He succeeded in combining all previous revolutionary insights into one big theory. Too bad most of it was proven false and the rest werd met het badwater weggegooid.' 14:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) There are troubles ahead The Guardian published a list recently with the ten countries most likely to suffer from political instability. I was kind enough to share it with you all, and no, Lovia is not on it 15:53, January 5, 2010 (UTC) # Iran - Protests against the government continue, but will they escalate into a revolution? # Pakistan/Afghanistan - Rural areas controlled by 'terrorists' and corrupt governments # Israel/Palestine - No news there, Palestine will soon be gone unless... # Yemen - I dare to bet this will be the next US military invasion # Sudan - Elections for a government that has no control and of course the pirates! # Zimbabwe - Pressure on the Mugabe-regime keeps rising, especially from South Africa # China - Xinjiang and Tibet are full of nationalists, but then again the CPC has an army # The Caucasus - Chechnya, Azerbaijan, Armenia, Ngorno-Karabakh, Georgia, South Ossetia, Abkhazia, ... # Belgium - President of Europe, leads the council in the latter half of 2010 and splitting BHV! # Italy - What will it take for Il Cavaliere to step down? A civil war? :And what about Moldova? --Bucurestean 16:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) See also Poll Do you want that the rights of American Eagle, DimiTalen, SPQRobin and Regaliorum will be taken off? Yes No Every Wikination is obliged to give SPQ admin rights for simple moral reasons. The main reason being that without SPQ Libertas would have never existed and it's very logic to state that then also Lovia would not have existed. Therefore I am the biggest worshipper of SPQ and I would like to say: "SPQ er drottinninn og forgöngumaðurinn hér!" --OuWTB 18:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :SPQ is inactive and the others arent very neutral Temporary No Character 18:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Pierlot, we do not wish for anarchy. We should not wish for that. Both them, and us, should become administrators. Drabo13 09:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I wil ask for sannse that we get admin rights when the admin rights of Dimitri Yuri Robin and Arthur are taken off. Vote for the poll Temporary No Character 10:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Go fuck up your own inactive wikis Pierlot and let us work constructively here. --OuWTB 12:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::We let you edit constructively, but we need neutraller admins Temporary No Character 13:08, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pierlot, it's enough. It's rather simple: we need sysops, and the people who currently have these rights have been very useful to Lovia. And just as OWTB said: SPQR was given rights for honorary reasons. If you would wish to argue somebody's admin rights, then only George Matthews can be validly argued about. He is absent, and will probably be absent for a long time. Now don't be silly and don't ask to take everybody's rights away. If you have a good reasons to ask admin rights, or ask for them to be taken away, then please discuss this with me, Yuri or somebody else. Okay? Just stop wasting or energy. 13:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) since this is dmitris wiki he should decide on whos admin --Owen1983 16:25, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :He isnt neutral. Wikias have no ownership Temporary No Character 16:27, January 8, 2010 (UTC) why should we per se appoint a non "Old Five" member, even if we don't have anybody who is suited? Yes No :Who has voted no? Temporary No Character 18:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps your question is wrong. Perhaps you should ask "why should we per se appoint a non "Old Five" member, even if we don't have anybody who is suited?" 19:01, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol. "Why? - Yes/No" --Bucurestean 16:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just remove the poll Mr. Traitor, you left the IGP and now you are kissing the king's royal ass once again. So why keep this poll? Otherwise you'd better join IGP again. 16:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Stop with this baby nonsense Pierlot McCrooke 16:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) If you follow the King and support the Elitists, Mr. Traitor, you should be removing this poll. If you keep the poll, it means you are against the king and the elitists (old Five). In that case, join IGP again! 16:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin question Admins are not appointed by the Congress (that would be weird). So, as a way of getting to know who of our users wants to change our administration, I'll make a more formal poll in The Pub. All users can sign, though we will evaluate the user's knowledge of the site and their merit at Wikination in counting the "votes", okay? These are the questions: : 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Admin off Which admins should lose their admin rights? 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * User:George Matthews: absent (no abuse) ** I don't care. --OuWTB 08:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** never active Pierlot McCrooke 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I don't care either; so I suppose i'm . If he comes back, we could easily regrant him his rights, right? 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** There is no explicit reason to take away his administrator rights. However, it is true he has not been around recently. -- 21:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I am fine with that. I don't think I am able to come back soon. So, please, grant somebody else those rights. George Matthews 16:39, January 14, 2010 (UTC) * User:SPQRobin: absent (no abuse) *: Note: honorary admin ** SPQ will never be no admin. --OuWTB 08:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Only normal admins please Pierlot McCrooke 08:21, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:Please note that saying "normal admins only" does have more meanings than one. --OuWTB 08:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::I mean that there will be no honorary admins Pierlot McCrooke 08:25, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::Well, SPQ still is 1. a neutral admin. 2. an experienced admin. 3. the admin which the biggest knowledge of wikiing and wikis. --OuWTB 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::It may be, but he is too inactive and never really used his rights Pierlot McCrooke 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::Does he have to? 08:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::::SPQ has saved Libertas from the ruins when he had been inactive for a year. If Lovia might also be ruined, he might help us out here too. --OuWTB 08:36, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::::I think he is too busy with MetaWiki and Incubator Pierlot McCrooke 08:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **::::::::He isn't. He was busier with that when he saved Libertas than now. --OuWTB 08:38, January 9, 2010 (UTC) **:::::::::that doesn't really matter, does it? From what I understand, he (Robin) is admin because we respect him and his project, right? Then there is no doubt we still respect him and wish to keep him an admin 08:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** if he's the founder of the project, then he deserves a little honor. 08:30, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I am in agreement with both Oos Wes and Mr. McCandless. -- 21:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I would like to explain why I voted two times 'pro'. Since the two admins above are most of the time not around and have - correct me if I'm wrong - never used their admin rights. Taking away their 'rights' (what a poor word) or leaving things as they are would result in the same situation, right? Wrong! I do acknowledge that there are more admins than are really needed to make this wiki function, though masked by the fact that some of them are inactive. Making both admin-off could be a symbolic act, a gesture that signifies a change in the Lovian policy. We also have several capable people that do are around and should grant them a place in the site administration. Finally, the status of 'honorary admins' should be out of the question, several people already stated that we 'do have no nobility in Lovia' and I think we should keep it that way; admins are people with a task, a duty. 12:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Also see my contribution at the Speakers' Corner :SPQR, why don't we ask him, instead of voting on this issue? After all, he all started it... --Lars Washington 17:01, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that bad an idea! -- 07:49, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin on Which users should become an admin, do you think? Note: this poll is not binding, just a guideline! 19:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * User:Intothewild ** Pierlot McCrooke 08:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** i would find it a great honor. But maybe only if i win the elections? 08:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** trusted user, neutral to some extend etc. maybe he's still a bit young (=new) here though. --OuWTB 08:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** under the condition that the total amount of admins does not grow! We have inactive admins, replace them! 12:23, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** We already have enough admins, the more the merrier? I don't think so! ** --Bucurestean 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** I fully support the young Andy McCandless - though I do not see a reason to make him all of a sudden our latest Administrator. If elected Premier, I would sure say yes! If not elected Prime Minister, then we could still consider it. Well, that is my humblest opinion, of course! -- 21:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ** Probably one of the most just people on the wiki, and with some of the best intentions. Edward Hannis 00:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Conclusion I am glad to see so many people told us their opinion. I think what we will do is this: * User:George Matthews will lose his administrator function February 1st. Of course, he doesn't his his rights, being absent. He won't be present again for a long time, I suspect, so there is no reason to keep his rights. Also, he might be seen as another example of Dimitrian "vriendjespolitiek" in the administration, and I am getting quite sick of this Cabal shit. * User:Intothewild will be awarded administrator rights February 1st. I am pleasantly surprised by the great support Andy has got. He can also count on my support, as I find him just, honest and creative. The kind of people Lovia might need. On February 1st, he will receive his rights, whether he's elected or not. * User:SPQRobin will keep his administrator rights. Why? First of all, he is of no harm and won't abuse his rights. Second, I see this as a way to honor the project founder just a little. Third, and this I find crucial: in case Wikination dies within a (couple of) year(s), I want at least somebody - of whom we know he is very often around on some Wiki - to be able to alter the wiki and to appoint new, active admins. SPQRobin is our back-up plan . Now, this is my conclusion of course. I will talk once more to buros Yuri and Arthur about it, and if all goes well, we will implement this on February 1st. Thanks for voting! 07:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 07:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I must say I find this a good plan. -- 09:31, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::As long as SPQ remains admin, I'll give you my samþykkt :) --OuWTB 09:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::I suppose that means something like "fiat", does it? I see Dimitri included Robin Libertatis in the admin list, so you will not have to fear any such thing. -- 09:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Íslenska þína er slæma :P samþykkt = support :) --OuWTB 09:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::I expressed my opinion earlier and will not repeat myself. I support the decision made by the majority. 12:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think you will struggle abit over the SPqRobin rights keep Pierlot McCrooke 12:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed, I can't help it. I do understand the 'back-up' theory but I can't deny the aura of privilege that surrounds it. 12:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) 3 o'clock news Du-du du-du-dum ta-ta-ta du-um! (opening tune) Good afternoon, this is People's Channel with the 3 o'clock news. My name is Harold Freeman and you are watching Channel One. :Say, where have I seen that red orb before? Looks nice! 13:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::That red orb is from the BBC Pierlot McCrooke 13:33, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I'm a regular watcher of the BBC. They got wonderful wildlife documentaries! 13:36, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am a regular listener of BBC World Service, does that count? -- 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::No way, me too! Every morning and sometimes in the later hours of the evening. During the day I listen to (Belgian) Radio 1. 14:03, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I listen to (Dutch) radio 2 Pierlot McCrooke 14:04, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh wow. I use BBC World Service as my wake-up radio station. And sometimes before going to bed, BBC World Service enlightens me! -- 14:05, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::BBC rocks! As does Harold's new television station 14:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::He did a great job indeed. -- 14:44, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I hope they will make a real coverage of the election results, or is that too hard? 14:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Can be done, I would say. I recently made a rough analysis myself. The results are quite interesting. Are you still leading, by the way? -- 14:50, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::With one vote I believe, but it could be a status quo by now... exciting! 14:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well well well. Should we not be campaigning, Yuri? I see you had foreseen a "2010 Campaign", but until now, we have been quite idle. -- 07:00, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::BBC rocks full stop 08:16, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :@Jefferson, I know. Perhaps people know what is best for them and due to a wave of anti-me bytes my name has fallen quite a bit! Remember that our parties are not the conventional ones. 17:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Vote Andy McCandless (Read his points of view) Dear Lovians! We are half-way in the federal elections. Currently, the experienced Yuri Medvedev is leading. However, it won't be a landslide victory! And if you vote for Andy McCandless, candidate of the Coalition LD+WLP, we might have a chance of delivering our own PM! Let's not make these elections too easy: vote Andy McCandless! 13:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Too easy? I think we are in the heat of competition already for quite some time now 17:36, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Nothing wrong with some good old competition :D ::There's just one thing I mourn about: where are the lady competitors? :( M. Van Gent 17:38, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::In Belgium we have quota for elections: only 2/3th of the candidates may be of the same sex and the first two positions on a party list must be divided between a man and a woman. Only the Progressive Democrats have put forward a female candidate, but that is because we have a lack of women on this wiki - just like China 17:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol, indeed --Bucurestean 17:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Are you boys going to fight over me? I'd love to see that! 08:32, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I bet you would; I just don't want to ruin the pub, we should take this outside 12:00, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Dream Town Project Hi everyone! I can't believe It's been a month already since I came to Lovia! I've been absent for most of that time however, and wasn't really able to participate :( Having said that, I would luv to start contributing by creating a new town which will stand as a shining symbol of Lovia's greatness. Please let me know if this is a possibility :D Christina Evans 02:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :This is a possibility indeed. I have been thinking about a seventh town as well. Perhaps we could have a brainstorm about how and where it should be? 12:04, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember: ::Pierlot McCrooke 12:52, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Do you mean like Sodom and Gomorrah? 12:55, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::(The Old Testament God is quite fascist.) 12:56, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::: the IGP testament is that also Pierlot McCrooke 12:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I last had a nice conversation with Lucien the Jehova witness. He even left me a booklet that explains why God must exist and where life and moral come from. He told me he'll come back to have a chat again. Perhaps it is up to me than to explain to him what I believe 13:06, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::You lucky ****! You can't imagine how much I want those witnesses knocking on my door!! On the other side, I met with some evangelicals in America, who gave me a couple of documents on their faith. Oh, it were Jehovas as well . Now I see. "The Watchtower" (of course) and some booklet about "pressure". Very interesting. 13:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::They were nice people, not pressuring or even rude. They are just a little 'lost'. 13:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I know. Very often they're nice people . Doesn't make their delusions reality, though :). 13:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::They tried to give things a scientific look by using critical thinking on scientific theories. Something about a wooden bar in your eye, I'd say 13:20, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Reaction on the poster: I doubt he will. Allah will probably beat him to it, he has a better score on the followers scale. 13:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds great! I was thinking of a beautiful island town where stunning natural beauty and rich cultural heritage coexist, like Zurich or Salzburg. It could be a fine mixture of Lovian modernism and cosmopolitanism, symbolizing the greatness of Lovian architecture, culture, lifestyles, and cuisine while also reflecting its European and North American background. In terms of where it should be, I'm sure either Isle of London or American Island would serve as a fantastic location for this upcoming "jewel of Lovia." :) Christina Evans 13:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::London is too small, I'd say, but somewhere in the states of Seven or Clymene would be fine. 13:25, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Mmm... how about British Island? Christina Evans 13:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Possible. Love Island is another option. 13:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Love Island will do. not to mention I luv its name Christina Evans 13:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Think freely. ''Think freely.'' - LFA More democracy, more efficiency: Vote Prime Minister candidate Andy McCandless (LD+WLP) The motivation of this cooperation was the wish of both parties to reform. The Liberal Democrats and Walden Libertarians want a more simple and more democratic system. ;Reform * Separate election for the Prime Minister. *:The Prime Minister will be elected directly and separate from the Federal elections. If none of the candidats gets more then 50% of the votes, a second round should be held between the two leading candidates. * Simplification of the legal system ** Abolishment of non-democratic local regulations **: We need to have clear borders between the authorities of the layers of the political system. Besides, the Congress should control these Ministers, Governors, Mayors, etc. * Simplification of the governmental systems ** Reduce the 4 layers of the political system to 3 layers. * Simplification of the judicial systems. ** Abolishment of State Courts ** The Judge should be elected democratically and has to be independent. * No automatic seat for the King in the Congress. *: He should be treated as every other citizen. If he wants to become Member of the Congress, he should candidize. He may not become Prime Minister or Judge though. * Congress *: New elections have to be held when at least 50% of the Members of the Congress have declared to be inactive or have not made a contribution for a month. ;Future * Democratic States *: When there are enough citizens, we should change the states. They won't be run by one Governor, but by a Governor and a council. However, there are not enough people to accomplish this yet. ;Other points of view * Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose. * Legalization of same-sex marriage. Tolerance is important in society. * Minimum tax rates * Protection of the natural environment, the creation of (more) national parks * Tougher action against theft or other violations of property rights. The police should become active and reliable. * Lovia should stand for neutrality in the world. * Pacifism. Peace should be maintained in the region. * Support to ecological efforts worldwide. * Soft immigration policy. A Lovian inhabitant will become a citizen when he has done more than 25 edits in more than one day, with a residence, a given name, a surname and a gender definition. --Bucurestean 19:11, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :I have trouble with the following point: "Legalization of abortion and euthanasia. Everyone should have the right to choose" : I believe both abortion aswell as euthanasia should only be done under special circumstances, for example, only abort a pregnancy when the mothers life is in danger, or only end someone's life when that person has agreed with this, there is chance of recovery and the persons suffers a lot. Dr. Magnus 12:11, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Back I am back!!! Feels damn fine to be back man, feels daaaamn fine! Dr. Magnus 20:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :My special thanks go out for Yuri Medvedev for appreciating my good intentions and to our monarch for unblocking me at last! "free at last free at last thank god almighty we are free at last!" Dr. Magnus 20:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Are real communists a religious? --Lars 13:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Christian communists do excist. And I do not mind what most communists do, I follow my own path and I believe in whatever I choose to believe in, like everyone here on Lovia does. It is one of our fundamental rights here to choose to believe in God or not, and to choose the way we want to serve Him. I intend to keep it that way. The fact that I am communist does not mean the LCP is any less democratic then the other political parties, apart from those dirty fascists... Dr. Magnus 14:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Real communists, in the sense of those who believe in Marxist theory (that leads to a state of communism), think of religion as a drug of (not for) the people. I quote Wikipedia concerning Marxism-Leninism: "The first goal of a Leninist party is to educate the proletariat, so as to remove the various modes of false consciousness the bourgeois have instilled in them, instilled in order to make them more docile and easier to exploit economically, such as religion and nationalism." However, I suppose you could try, as an individual to mingle theology and marxism. -- 07:57, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Jefferson, I never thought I'd have to say this to you but 'a real communist' is not a very 'precise' term, e.g. one you could add certain characteristics too. In fact, Christian communism is a very popular movement in Southern America. Also, communism has been mixed up with Islamic thought. It's a bit like 'all marxism is communism, but not all communism is marxism (or a derivate)'. @Magnus: it would be nice too state who you quote (or provide us with a link) 13:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, anyhow: I am a Christian and I am a Communist. And that ain't gonna change not even if Marx himself would beg me on my knees to do so! @Yuri: I will think of quoting the next time! Like my black brothers overseas, me and my red brothers here are free now. ;) Dr. Magnus 16:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Television special Be sure too watch the 2010 Election Special by People's Channel! More information will follow soon. I would also like the main figures in the elections (PM candidates, party leaders) to leave a comment. Harold Freeman 14:31, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget what it's all about, Lovia --Bucurestean 14:34, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Mäöres I just want to let you guys know that I'm now trying to reactive landj.wikia.com (the Limburgish version of nation.wikia.com) and therefore I'm not very active here right now. I'm sorry for that, but for me it's a lot easier to work on landj, because of the language :) Whenever Mäöres will be active again (hopefully the elections of February will be helping) we would like to work closely together with Lovia in order to prevent things that happened in the past from happening again. (but of course not on a way like UWN or IWO :P) Tiedelike goevernäör Mäöresès bies die verkeziginger oedgegange zeen gewaore, --Oos Wes Ilava 18:55, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The link. 19:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd go over there and do some good but in my case the language is a problem?! 12:55, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, for you the language here is much easier, but for me the language there is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah, to you it is all a piece of cake. For me, however, Limburgish is very hard. Dr. Magnus 17:34, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think you guys can still read it to some extend. Of course writing is another discipline :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) SPORTS and stuff I Know some of you guys out there are sports lovers so Check out the LSCA the lovian sports league. I'm currently controling the basketball part of the league. Please Help out. Make a baseball thing or whateves, and can some one please re-start the Soccer league. Anyway i'm sure you'll have fun checking out these sports teams. Also check out these pages *Lovian Republicans *LCP ... join now please help OUT!!!!!! From, Marcus Villanova :Thanks for you enthusiasm, dear comrade Marcus. You can sign your posts using three of ~''' these. Also, thanks for campaigning a bit for the LCP. As always, we need more active members and you are exactly what I needed. Dr. Magnus 17:38, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Polling Is it too late for a poll? Or perhaps I'm just in time? Anyways, I thought it would be nice for analysts to have a poll they can refer too. I used the names of the three most likely candidates according to the People's Channel statistics. I hope no-one will feel excluded, overlooked, short-done, ... 13:11, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Who do you think will become the next PM? Yuri Medvedev (PD) Andy McCandless (WLP) Lars Washington (LD) Someone else Please note that this is not a popularity contest or a new election voting. You can vote for person A in the elections and think that person B is going to win. 13:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Speak up. ''Speak up.'' - LFA :I would like to 'steal' the message of this add. Would anyone mind a satirical magazine in Lovia? One that injects the news with a dose of absurd humor. I would try to evade 'personal attacks', though it will be hard to keep notable figures out of the spotlight. I rather ask because just starting to write might cause some commotion. My first article would be about the 'Haïti scam' to fill the Lovian treasure chest. 15:03, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ;;The idea looks good to me, but I feel a quite uncomfortable with the idea of a satirical article on Haiti right now. This is a disaster and nothing to be satirical about o...o --Lars Washington 15:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::I see, but it's not like I was going to make fun of such a disaster. It is intended as a parody on conspiracy theories like 9/11, Iraq War, JFK, ... 16:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::I see! --Lars Washington 16:54, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Go ahead, I would say! I am always in for a good laugh! I just hope you will remain respectful towards my original campaign, but I am sure you will. -- 17:06, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I wasn't actually going to use the words on the add, but I will create the mysterious figure of Captain Pasha who is a conspiracy theorist by profession and seeks to tell the world about what he found out. Here is an idea 17:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As I said, before, it looks professional! By the way, could I perhaps publish this Speak up campaign in your jolly magazine? The message of your publication does match my campaign's. What do you say? -- 18:30, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't see a problem but do you really want to be tied up with the illustrious Captain Pasha? If you feel like risking your life and you find a place fit, just add it. 08:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Speak up, and help a hand People will need our help in Haiti. LFA wishes to contribute, and has begun a charity fund. The money raised will be directly spent on infrastructural works in Haiti. Please support this cause. '''LFA Haiti Fund. -- 18:46, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Companies should donate too! 08:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Stop with this nonsense pulp. Donate to a REAL organization Pierlot McCrooke 08:52, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I did, but having a campaign here is meant to give people 'a kick in the ass' so they will donate for real too! 08:56, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Nothing wrong with that. Bucurestean was acting like a "oud wijf" and you, Pierlot, are also overreacting. This thing is for a good cause. Dr. Magnus 09:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps they have a point when they say some people might sooth their conscience by donating here, but you can only give zeros and ones here. 09:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::They have a point? It is bucu's point and Pierlot follows. It's always like that: follow the badguys, the rebels. And when the ship sinks the rats abandon it... Dr. Magnus 10:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If you support a point I think it should be regarded as 'your point' too. After all, none of the Christians that live today came up with the idea; they all just follow the people before them. Don't they speak about 'their church' either? New ideas are very rare in this world. 10:23, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Pierius Magnus & co aren't citizens I can tell you that Pierius Magnus and his recruited staff are no citizens. That means that they cannot participate nor vote in the elections. The King has already said that the had made a mistake. ;Constitution : *You can become a Lovian citizen **If you’re an inhabitant of Lovia, for four days or more. **If you have done 50 or more useful edits. *If you can give the following information: **Your official given name, a surname. **Your sex. Jawel, een "inhabitant" moet een huis hebben. Anders kun je geen permanent resident zijn - en een dakloze millionaire lijkt me sterk. *(n.) One who dwells or resides permanently in a place, as distinguished from a transient lodger or visitor; as, an inhabitant of a house, a town, a city, county, or state. *(n.) One who has a legal settlement in a town, city, or parish; a permanent resident. --Bucurestean 08:25, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Bucu, you are good Pierlot McCrooke 08:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Hahaha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::What for mistake does Bucu mean? Pierlot McCrooke 09:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::No mistake :P I just find it funny that all their efforts are in fact for nothing :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::He also chosed wrong, untrustable users :P. One user read the LQ article about him and even LEAVED the LCP. A real politician doesnt recruit such aggresive and intimidating and dwinging. What is VERY WRONG:everyone that spreeds bad news about him are called 'fools' and bastards by him. He is not a very democratic person, i can say Pierlot McCrooke 09:27, January 27, 2010 (UTC) @Bucu: I live in Castle Donia. As for my followers and those who have votes for me: they are all citizens. The king asked them a few questions, and when they answered those questions he gave them citizen rights. They are citizens no matter what. None of them have behaved badly in the past or done anything against the law for which their citizen rights can be taken away. Why are you always trying to get me into trouble? @Pierlot: you are a pathetic worm not worthy of being in my presence. Dr. Magnus 11:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :@ Dr. Magnus, please mind your tongue, children are reading this! Thank you. --Lars Washington 12:12, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I got carried away, Aesopos. You understand my anger. These people do never leave me alone and do everything in their power to annoy me. Dr. Magnus 12:30, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::There must be a way solving this. Maybe an open letter to the community? --Lars Washington 12:38, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am trying my hardest to show everyone I have nothing but good intentions. How do I get rewarded for my efforts? By attempting to commit a complete karaktermoord on me and all those who support me or have once supported me. For example: Marcus Villanova, a new user, supported the LCP. Then these guys write yet another bad article about me in the LQ newspaper, and they also write negatively about those who supported me. As a result, Villanova gets scared and leaves the party! This is no way to treat me, or anyone else. Lovia has become a very hostile enviroment to the LCP and her supporters, and I always thought Lovia to be a nation of democracy and peace... Dr. Magnus 13:26, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::I guess, you'll just have to be patient and keep editing in a positive way --Lars Washington 13:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think it is just very worrying. I feel nothing I do is accepted and everything I do is seen as something bad. Bucurestean greatly dislikes communism, and Pierlot greatly dislikes me. It is a very bad combination for me, you see? Dr. Magnus 13:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Mind your language, August! It is site regulation to behave properly. -- 14:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Mr. Jefferson, I do mind my language. I am not yelling nor cursing. I hope, however, that you understand my anger. Anyone in my position would be angry. These people are trying very hard to annoy me and they have succeeded in that. Dr. Magnus 15:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't care you call me names here or on Wikistad, it remains a fact and Dimitri has admitted that he had made some mistakes concerning your citizenships, that's what he said to me in the e-mail. --Bucurestean 16:55, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::@Pierius: I understand your anger, but I am confident there is no real trouble. His Majesty will not revoke your rights, I suppose, for he was it who gave them to you. What Alex wanted to point out, I suppose, is that your recruitment campaign speaks clearly from this little issue. No big deal, I would say . And I personally do think you did not mind your language fully: "@Pierlot: you are a pathetic worm not worthy of being in my presence." -- 16:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I am glad His majesty will not take away the rights of me and my supporters, mr. Washington. And what Bucurestean has said about my campaigning methods: he has said the same thing over and over again. It is clear now. Let's no longer bring this up. In the end, all of us will get into the congress and all minor issues can be settled somewhere else in a peaceful way. As for me calling Pierlot a pathetic worm: that is just my personal opinion which I am free to tell anyone since Bucurestean has the right to annoy me aswell... I just happen to think Pierlot is a pathetic worm and he is not worthy to be in the presence of superior men such as myself. The baron has spoken. LCP FOR LIFE! Dr. Magnus 17:33, January 27, 2010 (UTC) AM i still a citizen?? If not WHY??????????????????=[ Oh and Mangus STOP SPREADING LIES ABOUT ME! from- Marcus Villanova :Marcus Villanova, please check your user talk page. 06:56, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Current standings (source: La Quotidienne) --Bucurestean 17:49, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well the results are very clear: PD & LD totally own the opposition... Dr. Magnus 18:17, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, if you look at the number of votes, but if you look at the number of seats... --Bucurestean 18:18, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ;Average of votes per member of a political party: *PD: 10,67% *LD: 10,17% *LOWIA: 8,47% *LCP: 8,47% *WLP: 6,77% ;Barrier & votes *5,08% (you needed at least 5,08% of the votes to obtain a seat in the Congress) *1 vote = 1,69% ;Most popular candidate (elected Prime Minister) *Yuri Medvedev (PD) - 15,25% ;Composition of the Congress (12 seats) * PD (3) ** Medvedev ** Jefferson ** Red * LD (3) ** Washington ** Latin ** Freeman * WLP (3) ** McCrooke ** McCandless ** Hannis * LOWIA (1) ** Ilava * LCP (1) ** Donia * King (1) --Bucurestean 18:29, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::That's a nice list uou made there, Bucu. There are going to be some minor changes however, when the King casts his own votes. He said he would be the very last person to cast his votes. He would do so in the evening or possibly in the morning of the 28th or at night. Our monarch has to study his ass off first! Dr. Magnus 18:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I doubt that. I think, because every candidate has currently got enough votes and we evidently have a clear Prime Minister. He also said to remain neutral... --Bucurestean 18:59, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Correctly. I will not vote for either of the PM candidates, for obvious reasons. Nicely done! 06:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Official message: election results I wish to congratulate all candidates, for you are all elected to the 2010 Congress! We held fair, free and democratic elections, and Lovia has proven itself a true nation of democracy and opportunity. Yuri Medvedev will become the Prime Minister, and he and I will have a full discussion on the Government composition very soon. Once again: congratulations all of you! 07:18, January 28, 2010 (UTC) PD Election After Party On behalf of the Progressive Democrats I would like to congratulate my fellow congressmen/women with their election. I would also like to thank everyone who made my premiership possible. Please consider you all invited for a drink here, this afternoon the PD is paying! 11:25, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :Real life? 11:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::That would have been nice, now wouldn't it? I'm afraid that would be hard to arrange since we have people here from very different locations. Also, there isn't a real party fund. I guess we could only afford to buy some salts and two bottles of soda. 11:44, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::are libertarians invited? 14:35, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Everyone is, don't skip on the booze! 14:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::i will, i'm a teetotaler 14:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Too bad, we had champagne in any color you can think of. 15:01, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Green? :p 15:02, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Hi, and congratulations to everyone! BTW, nowadays I go for green tea during the day, so that will be fine for me. Cheers. --Lars Washington 15:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Congratulations! And btw: amazing images here above, I like it :) --Bucurestean 15:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::totally agree! The tree in-side the graph is the finishing touch, don't you think? 15:19, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :: T'was a fun process, the elections. Plus, for all the sore losers out there, everybody was elected in. Yay! Edward Hannis 00:24, January 29, 2010 (UTC) The Great Election of 11? T'was a great election with Yuri Becoming Prime Minister once again. This years congress is a mixed bag of liberals, commies, and some WLP. But as all countries do what about next election? I know your thinking thats a whole year away, but lets just see. Coalition LD+WLP- they'll try to host more candidates this time around. I think it started as a PM race but i think alot of people like the two parties combined as is. Liberal Democrats- Maybe instead of hosting three candidates they'll host none. Like I said try to do the WLP+LD again and could win 7 maybe 8 seats. I think so. Walden Libertarian Party- Alone this party can't win more than one seat. But combined With the LD they could finally, (In the way later times...lol) could win PM. Progressive Democrats- Wow, again winning the PM spot again, but it's a little weird how they only got three guys into congress. Tho there has never been much gridlock in the congress you'd think they'd want more congressmen. Good luck and what a great job! Lovian Communist Party- Great party that causes trouble. Sometimes it's there fault but 90% of the time i think people are just wanting to fight. Any way with one solid win with Mangus you'd think they'd make a colaliton or somthing. Watch out they could get 2 or 3 members next time around. List Oos Wes Ilava- What a weird party name. Maybe they could attract more members if they named there party. Lovian Conservative Party, Lovian Populist Party, IDK. Scince there the only really conservative party you'd think they'd have more members. Smaller Parties Lovian Democratic Party- Small party and since there are really no pledged members and to large and in charge liberal parties it will be kind of hard to win a congress seat. IGP- facist parties will never thrive in Lovia. But with it's headlines and weird views at some point in the next 50 years they'll get a MOTC. Lovian Republicans- The "pouplist party" is small in numbers and has me as one of there members. So check out all of these parties new members.( if there are any present and would be also randomly reading this)and be prepared for next years Elections!!!!! Crystalbeastdeck09 22:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :The next elections are indeed still far away and I believe it is hard to predict what will come. Can I also ask everyone to add their opinion, it is for the People's Channel election coverage. Harold Freeman 08:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Composition of the new government The the new government is known! Congratulations to all secretaries. I hope you all find the composition as balanced as I do. @Censuree/OWTB/McCandless: your first duty as a secretary would be to appoint a chairman for the Federal Institution that falls under your jurisdiction now. 12:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for granting me this great honour. I hope to do my best as the minister of tourism & leisure. What exactly will my duties be, other then promoting foreign tourism in our great nation? I am very happy with the government composition by the way. Well done. Dr. Magnus 12:37, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I answered that question on the new government's talk page. 12:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I noticed. Thanks, I'll do my best. Dr. Magnus 12:48, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ok :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:09, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks a lot for this great position!!! i appreciate it and will do my very best, as a Federal Secretary, to fulfill these duties. 14:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Congratulations to all! 16:05, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing lovian's I whas thinking of a list, Missing Lovians, or a template (but as you know I am not good with templates. or does this list already exists? For example Umbel is the first I came across yesterday. --Lars Washington 09:03, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like a fine idea. Many people dissapear unseen. We could make a list and also add what the accomplished as members of this site so that they will not be forgotten. Dr. Magnus 13:21, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Will you start the list? I will then fill in the names as soon as I come across them. --Lars Washington 13:49, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I have started the list. It will be up to you and other "veterans" to fill it in. I just haven't been around long enough to be of much help at this point! It is a nice iniative though, I seriously like the idea. Dr. Magnus 13:57, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Great, I see you started already. I'm convinced other wikians will join us in this --Lars Washington 14:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Is anyone still on this wikia it seems like in the past few days no one is doing much edits or anything besides me or aesopos. Any way since no one is doing much and it seems no one is gonna read this anyway check out my new wiki counrty called Nova Country umm so any way heres the link! and please help out by creating elaborate pages!! thanks!! http://nova.wikia.com/wiki/Nova_Wiki okay so also BYE peace out hom dogs!!!Lovian Republicans Crystalbeastdeck09 20:22, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :People on her generally have more things to do then be on the internet all day. Better things, even. What about school, work, family, social life, and so forth? You cannot expect everybody to be online 24\7. Just give it some time: before you know it the site will be active again! Dr. Magnus 06:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, i'm not on this site 24/7 i'm only on the computer for like 2.5 hours a day. Anyway, it seems like no one is on when i'm on i live in New York so is there a major time diff. between all of us?? just like to know and also whats up with everyone being from the Netherlands cool i know someone from the Netherlands.sweet Crystalbeastdeck09 20:19, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well, we are not all from the Netherlands. Some are also from Belgium. We have both Belgian, Dutch, Frisian, Romanian, Limburgish, Flemish, French, South-African and English members. But majority Dutch speaking of Dutch\Belgian background. Indeed, it is great to know people of many different ethnicities and cultures. But on here: we are all Lovians no matter what our race, culture, language and ideology may be. And that's what makes the site so great! Dr. Magnus 22:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :: I beleive that I'm the only user in Lovian time zone. Edward Hannis 02:39, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::And where is that, if I may ask? --Lars Washington 13:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I am back from wherever I was 13:12, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hope you had a good time! --Lars Washington 13:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::I did, thanks 19:58, February 10, 2010 (UTC) IGP is back The IGP is back now. The king and his finks tried to stop us by kicking us from the site. We were betrayed, but we fought brave like lions and now we are back. We cannot be stopped. Victory shall be ours, all Hail King Drabo I! Drabo has spoken, Drabo13 12:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :Stop playing this Baby comedy Pierlot McCrooke 12:30, February 11, 2010 (UTC) : We are back and we are not playing games. We are a force to be reckoned with. And the traitors shall be dealt with in the proper old fashioned way, you probably know exactly what I mean, do you not? I salute you, Drabo13 12:34, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Youre just playing a baby comedy. IGP will never come to power. Only democratic parties will Pierlot McCrooke 12:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :: You sicken me. You make me sick to my stomach. Back in the old days, you know what we did to your kind? We rounded you up and put your backs against the wall so that the firing squad could deal with you. Or we would hang you from the highest tree we could find. That is what traitors deserve. Those are the words of Drabo, in the spirit of Honecker. The divine Ruler has spoken, Drabo13 12:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Do we have to block you again? Pierlot McCrooke 12:45, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::: We?? I am pretty sure you have no rights to block anyone, otherwise you would have done so already, wouldn't you, little porchmonkey? You inferior human being... little Godless critter... drooling mongrel!! Drabo13 12:49, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: I have no rights but i am pretty sure that you will be blocked soon Pierlot McCrooke 12:52, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::: In a true democracy, which I assume we both live in, one cannot be prosecuted for his or her own personal opinion. Just like in the United States of America. Otherwise websites like Stormfront.org would be taken out of the air immediately. We have freedom of press and speech so I shall say whatever I want to say to whoever I want to say it to. And nobody will stop me, for I am Drabo the Magnificant. I have spoken, Drabo13 12:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::You are destroying the peace here with your baby comedy Pierlot McCrooke 13:03, February 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Drabo13 13:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC)